Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for brewing a beverage.
Description of the Related Art
A typical siphon coffee maker brews coffee using two chambers where vapor pressure and vacuum produce coffee. There have been many variations of this type of coffee maker, also known as vacuum pot coffee maker, siphon coffee maker and vacuum coffee maker. Similar systems can be used for brewing other liquids by extraction into hot liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,555 discloses a machine for brewing a beverage that uses a mechanically operated piston to force a brewed beverage through filter for dispensing. The piston moves in an upward direction, forcing the beverage, which is in a closed volume, through check valves in the piston and to a volume below the piston for dispensing to a user. Drawbacks to this type of machine include added costs tor the mechanically operated piston, as well as the potential for the piston to jam, thereby rendering the machine useless.